


Where It Counts

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Begging, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: Where it counts? Where having the upper hand, the advantage, really matters? Link’s got it on lock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Link's a big boy](http://pringlesaremydivision.tumblr.com/post/152209429243). [Rachelle](http://archiveofourown.com/users/mythicallysnappy), [Amanda](http://archiveofourown.com/users/amanderjean), and I talked about that.

The comments calling him a girl, a wimp, pathetic, whiny - they don’t get to Link. For one, they’re a bunch of thirteen year old boys, and if Link let them get under his skin he might as well be back in middle school.

For another, well.

Rhett’s insane drive to win everything doesn’t bother him either. Let him succeed in all their competitions, their games, make Link look like a fool on a regular basis for the audience’s benefit. It’s an annoyance, but when it comes down to it, it’s no skin off his nose.

Because where it counts? Where having the upper hand, the advantage, really matters? Link’s got it on lock.

“Say it, baby,” he murmurs, running a hand over Rhett’s bowed spine, his fingers coming away slick with sweat. Rhett’s been on his hands and knees for what seems like hours now, spread open and needy, harsh panting breaths pressed into the sheets. Link wants nothing more than to slide into him, fuck him until he’s boneless, but he holds back because this? This is where Link wins, every time.

“Please,” Rhett sobs, and Link grins at the way his voice breaks. _Please_  is good, but it’s not what he’s looking for, and he knows Rhett knows it. He rubs his cock over Rhett’s hole while he waits for Rhett to give in, groaning when the head catches on Rhett’s stretched rim. _Gracious_ , but Link wants to be inside him.

“You know what you gotta tell me, sweetheart,” Link says, spreading Rhett’s cheeks even further apart so he’s completely exposed, absolutely helpless, on display for Link’s benefit. Rhett whimpers low, the back of his neck turning red, and Link knows he’s dripping on the sheets beneath him. There’s no better feeling in the whole world, Link’s sure of it.

“Tell me what I wanna hear, and I’ll give it to you,” Link continues. It’s such a struggle every time, pulling the truth out of Rhett, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. If Rhett gave in easily - sure, Link would get off faster, but it wouldn’t be nearly as much fun.

“Fine,” Rhett chokes out. Link drums his fingers on the meat of Rhett’s upper thigh, waiting.

“Fine?” he prompts. Rhett’s muscles tense under his hands. This is killing him. Link’s so hard it hurts.

“You’re bigger’n me, okay?” Rhett spits, equal parts venom and need. There it is. “Your fucking dick is huge, it’s bigger than mine, and I want it in me, Link, _please_ , I’ll do anything, just fuck me, baby, _please_.”

“That’s all you had to say,” Link says, grinning again. He lines himself up with Rhett’s hole and thrusts slow until he bottoms out, pelvis flat against the perky curve of Rhett’s ass. Rhett shudders and gasps, clenching around Link, and the physical feeling is incredible but the sheer joy of besting Rhett, not just at _something_ but at _this particular thing_ , and having him _admit it_? It’s like an orgasm all on its own.

Let him lose at everything else under the sun, Link thinks as he reaches around to tug Rhett’s cock in time with his thrusts, because this here? This is where Link always, always wins.


End file.
